Scenes that coulda, shoulda happened
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Series of oneshots


Now this is the start of a collection of one shots for and idea that has been bouncing around in my head since I read The Ninj

Now this is the start of a collection of one shots for and idea that has been bouncing around in my head since I read The Ninja and The Bender. These will be one shots that come from my favorite stories and scenes that could've went farther but they didn't. The beginning parts of each will be copied from the author and then I will take it from there at the part when the author cut off the scene. This one is from the story Jedi Knight Uzumaki Naruto by LD 1449. Now if the authors don't like me doing this, although I mean it as a compliment, all the have to do is let me know and I'll remove that chapter so here you go with my first of the one shots. This is from chapter ten of the story anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto hid as more of the mutant creatures passed by his side their hissing and screeching voices reaching his ears as they hunted for him. Looking around the hall he found a lone door. With as much speed and stealth as he could manage he ran down the hall and slipped into the room. Sighing in relief the blond took a look at the room and blanched as he caught sight of several...things...along the walls. Damn Jiraya could have a field day with some of this stuff.

He was brought out of his musings as the voice of that girl he had met before reached his ears through the wall.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find him?" He heard her voice to one of the mutant things as it replied.

_"Missstresssss intruder...dissapeaaared. We...not fiiiind."_

A short pause. "Whatever, just keep looking. If he escaped the base and reports this to Konoha we'll have to leave to the next base over."

Naruto cursed; apparently there was another base nearby. Looking up he found another ventilation shaft. In an underground base like this all ventilation shafts needed to lead up to the surface, in order to keep cycling the clean air with the stale air from down here. The reason he hadn't done it before was because of all the creepy crawlies around.

As he went under the vent in preparation to jump up into it his blood ran cold at the sound of a door opening. Snapping his head around he caught sight of Karin, as their eyes met he watched her eyes fill with righteous fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" She roared, taking out a kunai and twirling it in her finger.

"You're room?" He questioned incredulously before he looked around to the items lining the wall. "Cant say that's entirely unexpected." He remarked offhandedly.

Karin growled before she lunged at him, her anger at the invasion of her room evident in her eyes.

Naruto caught her wrists with his hand and slammed her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and using the other hand to place his forearm in her mouth, muffling her shouts of anger lest the mutant things hear her.

Using the force he activated the lightsaber and held it so it was tantalizingly close to her throat. Immediately her frantic struggles ceased as the purple blade hummed much to close to her flesh for comfort.

"Now then." Naruto spoke slowly catching his breath and composing himself. "What is sound doing here and how many other bases do you have?"

Karin looked momentarily torn before she pushed herself against the wall, surprising the blond as the whole wall fell back with a crash, it was a fake.

Karin placed her feet on Naruto's stomach and heaved him off her, then rolled back so that now she was straddling him. Having lost his concentration the lightsaber clattered on the floor harmlessly as it deactivated.

Karin raised her kunai but again had her wrists caught by the blond ninja before he flipped them over, this time with him straddling her. He grabbed the knife out of her hand and held it onto her neck. Looking over the new room to make sure none of the freaky mutant things had come through the walls again brought his eyes to several more Items along the walls. These in far more numbers and far far more interesting. Just how would you use something like that??

"You are a freak." He muttered to himself.

The distraction however worked seeing as how Karin delivered a brutal punch to his face followed by a kick which sent him crashing into the wall at the end of the room, several of the 'items' falling around him as the wall rattled.

Before he could react Karin's knee had connected with his stomach and she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Bastard" she hissed, and before he knew what was happening he felt a pair of lips crash down onto his own and a tongue slip into his mouth, meeting with his own with an almost fevered hunger.

Momentarily confused by this turn of events Naruto nearly missed the opportunity it presented. Grabbing a kunai from his pouch as the tongue scraped along the roof of his mouth causing him to shudder.

(Lemon Time)

"Screw it" he thought as he dropped the kunai back into his pouch and quickly pulled her closer returning the kiss earning a deep moan from the red head in front of him as his tongue fought with hers for dominance. Their hands quickly started to rip off each others close without care for rips and tears. Once the clothes were out of the way Karin pulled back to probably retrieve one of the many disturbing items lining her room but Naruto wouldn't give her the chance as she found herself pushed up against the nearest wall making her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed into her as she arched into his chest. She quickly pulled his face to hers as they pumped with each other their moans and the ferocity of their kissing increasing with each thrust until Karin finally couldn't take it and threw her head back letting out a screaming moan of pleasure as she clenched around him making him groan before he thrust in one last time and released deep in her as they lightly trusted against each other until they wore out and passed out on the bed.

"Man mom is going to be pissed when she finds out about this" Were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it? Suggestions would be appreciated and any stories that you would like to see me do one of these for would also help although I have some rules.

Must not have a lemon with the two characters anytime in the story(Just the stuff that is already written not what's coming)

Needs to be original as well

And I will not write a scene for a story I don't think is great so I will have to read it first, and telling me which chap the scene could've happened in would be best.

And finally no yaoi period and will also not write and Yuri sorry for all you yaoi and Yuri fans but that's how I feel.


End file.
